starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Hondo Ohnaka
Hondo Ohnaka foi um pirata macho Weequay nascido em Sriluur que liderava a Gangue Ohnaka no planeta de Florrum localizado nos Territórios da Orla Exterior. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, a gangue estava ativa e possuía uma intensa rivalidade com a Ordem do Osso Sangrento, uma organização, também pirata, liderada por Lassa Rhayme. Após a ascensão do Império Galáctico, sua gangue dissolveu-se. Hondo lançou-se à deriva como um pequeno pirata e contrabandista. Em última análise, ele indiretamente ajudaria a crescente rebelião contra o Império, fornecendo ajuda crítica e inteligência em momentos cruciais. Décadas depois, um texto conhecido como o Livro de Hondo ''seria atribuído ao Capitão. Biografia Antes das Guerras Clônicas Um Weequay de Sriluur, Hondo Ohnaka era o líder de uma gangue pirata chamada Gangue Ohnaka que operava em uma base no planeta Florrum. Ele também tinha um lagarto-macaco Kowakiano chamado Pilf Mukmuk. Em algum momento antes das Guerras Clônicas, Hondo teve um relacionamento amoroso com a caçadora de recompensas Aurra Sing, mas os dois mais tarde se separaram. Ele também era amigo de Jango Fett, que Hondo considerava como homem honrado. Em algum momento antes da Invasão de Naboo, Hondo participou de um leilão organizado por Xev Xrexus no sistema Drazkel, que oferecia diversos produtos ilícitos a compradores convidados. Os itens disponíveis para compra incluíam vários droidekas e uma Padawan capturada. As Guerras Clônicas Capturando Dooku frame|left|Ohnaka conversa com Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi Durante as Guerras Clônicas, Hondo e sua gangue encontraram o Conde Dookan, o líder da Confederação dos Sistemas Indenpendentes e um Lorde Sith. Dookan estava fugindo dos Cavaleiros Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker e teve que fazer um pouso forçado com seu veleiro solar no planeta Vanqor, que ficava a alguns parsecs de Florrum. Dookan encontrou Hondo e sua gangue resgatando o seu veleiro solar destruído. Quando Hondo ofereceu uma passagem de saída do planeta, Dookan aceitou sua oferta, alegando que ele estava acima da riqueza material. Ohnaka então transportou Dookan para sua base em Florrum. No entanto, durante a jornada, Ohnaka conseguiu que seu macaco-lagarto Kowakian, Pilf, roubasse o sabre de luz de Dookan, assim como o sabre de luz de Skywalker, que Dookan tinha adquirido durante uma luta anterior contra Vanqor. Ohnaka e seus homens levaram Dookan em cativeiro. Percebendo que o Conde era um importante líder separatista, Ohnaka esperava poder ganhar muito dinheiro vendendo Dookan para a República como prisioneiro. Hondo contatou a República via holograma e mostrou o Conde em cativeiro ao Chanceler Supremo Sheev Palpatine enquanto exigia um resgate de um milhão de créditos em especiarias. Palpatine aceitou o preço de Ohnaka e despachou Kenobi e Skywalker para Florrum a fim de verificar as alegações do pirata. Kenobi e Skywalker chegaram à base pirata de Ohnaka e puderam verificar a identidade de Dookan. Tendo completado a transação, Hondo convidou seus convidados Jedi para um banquete com seus piratas. No entanto, ele drogou as bebidas dos dois Jedi, fazendo com que eles caíssem inconscientes. Ohnaka então levou seus hóspedes Jedi como reféns e os aprisionou na mesma cela de Dookan. Ele sequestrou Kenobi e Skywalker para que ele pudesse triplicar o resgate. Sem conhecimento sobre os recentes desenvolvimentos sobre Florrum, a República despachou o Senador Kharrus e o Representante Gungan Jar Jar Binks e um destacamento de soldados clones o resgate em especiarias para a gangue de Hondo e recolher o Conde Dookan. Porém, sem que Hondo soubesse, um de seus piratas, Turk Faso, decidiu conspirar contra seu capitão e roubar o resgate de especiaria para si mesmo. Turk ordenou que seus homens derrubassem a nave dos emissários da República, fazendo com que eles caíssem nos campos de Doshar, e o senador Kharrus e os pilotos clone foram mortos durante o acidente, mas o representante Binks e vários soldados Clone sobreviveram. Enquanto a gangue de Turk caçava os emissários da República, Turk enganou Hondo alegando que a nave tinha se atrasado. As forças de Turk foram mais tarde massacradas pelas tropas clones de Binks, que conseguiram domar vários skalders locais. Só Turk sobreviveu e informou falsamente a Hondo que as forças da República tinham enviado um exército em vez do resgate. Acreditando nas mentiras de Turk, Hondo enviou vários tanques para destruir as tropas clones. Enquanto isso, Hondo teve que lidar com o Conde Dookan e seus dois prisioneiros Jedi que fizeram três tentativas de fuga. No campo de batalha, os tanques de Hondo foram derrotados depois que Jar Jar Binks entrou em um dos tanques para negociar com Turk. No entanto, ele acidentalmente fez com que os tanques batessem uns nos outros e derrubassem a rede elétrica. Isso causou um blecaute na base pirata de Hondo, que permitiu que seus três cativos escapassem. Dookan matou Turk e vários outros piratas antes de fugir em uma das naves de Hondo. Enquanto isso, o próprio capitão pirata Weequay foi capturado por Kenobi e Skywalker. Apesar de suas experiências desagradáveis com Ohnaka, Kenobi ordenou que seu ex-Padawan Skywalker liberasse Hondo, já que eles não queriam mais problemas com a gangue pirata Ohnaka. Como gesto de respeito, Hondo ordenou que suas forças se afastassem. Elogiando os Jedi por sua nobreza, ele permitiu que os Jedi e seus soldados clones deixassem sua base pirata em paz. No entanto, Kenobi avisou Ohnaka que o Conde Dookan sabia a localização de sua base e não era tão indulgente quanto os Jedi. Problemas em Felucia frame|left|Hondo invade uma vila Feluciana Após o seu encontro com o Conde Dookan e os Jedi, Hondo e a Gangue Ohnaka começaram a invadir o planeta coberto de fungos de Felucia. Eles invadem rotineiramente uma aldeia de especiarias motivando os aldeões Felucianos a contratar um grupo de quatro caçadores de recompensas para sua proteção. Esses quatro caçadores de recompensas foram chamados Sugi, Embo, Rumi Paramita e Seripas. Pouco depois, os velhos adversários Jedi de Hondo, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker e sua Padawan Ahsoka Tano visitou a mesma aldeia para investigar o desaparecimento de uma estação médica da República em órbita do planeta. A chegada dos Jedi coincidiu com uma das visitas de rotina da gangue Ohnaka à aldeia. Hondo começou a exigir que os aldeões entregassem uma parte de sua nisilina na manhã seguinte. Ao visitar a vila, ele também tentou comprar os caçadores de recompensas, mas Sugi rejeitou a oferta. Ohnaka então discutiu um "negócio" com o Cavaleiro Jedi Kenobi, que se ofereceu para pagar a gangue Ohnaka para levar ele e seus companheiros Jedi a um posto avançado da República. No entanto, Ohnaka recusou o empreendimento, alegando que ele não queria nenhum crédito republicano. Depois de dar seu ultimato às aldeias, Hondo deixou a aldeia para se reagrupar com suas forças piratas. Enquanto isso, os Jedi e os caçadores de recompensas trabalharam juntos para treinar as aldeias Felucianas para resistir a Hondo e sua gangue pirata. frame|Ohnaka luta contra Skywalker em um duelo Hondo enviou um de seus batedores para espionar as aldeias, mas o batedor foi morto por Embo. Depois que o batedor não retornou, Ohnaka e seus piratas atacaram a vila. Enquanto Hondo liderava o ataque do cockpit de um tanque, o resto da turma atacou a aldeia em seus speeders bike . Durante o conflito que se seguiu, Hondo usou seu tanque para explodir a vila de cima de um penhasco, ferindo Embo e matando o caçador de recompensas Rumi. Skywalker, em seguida, envolveu o pirata Weequay em um duelo com seu sabre de luz, levando Hondo a brandir seu eletro bastão . O Jedi finalmente ganhou a vantagem e quase chutou Hondo para fora do penhasco. Mas Hondo conseguiu sobreviver agarrando-se à borda. Fazendo submissão, Ohnaka enganou Anakin para puxá-lo para cima. No entanto, Ohnaka atacou Skywalker e empurrou-o para o caminho da torre do tanque do repulsor. Enquanto Skywalker conseguiu sobreviver pulando do penhasco antes do tiro, Hondo foi capaz de aproveitar o caos para escapar, fugindo do planeta e da vila junto com sua gangue pirata. Reencontro com Aurra Sing frame|left|Ohnaka se reencontra com um beijo de sua ex-namorada Aurra Sing Mais tarde, foi revisitado pos sua ex-amante, a caçadora de recompensas Aurra Sing junto com seus confederados Boba Fett , Bossk e Castas . Aurra havia se tornado o mentor de Boba e estava ajudando os jovens a caçar e matar o Mestre Jedi Mace Windu , que havia matado seu pai Jango Fett durante a Batalha de Geonosis. Ela veio em busca de ajuda e refúgio de Hondo. Além disso, Aurra queria deixar Castas em Florrum porque o caçador de recompensas queria abandonar o emprego, já que se tornara muito arriscado. Enquanto Hondo levava seus convidados para um bar para bebidas, Ohnaka se recusou a ajudá-la e Boba em sua busca, mas lhes ofereceu uma estadia indefinida em Florrum. Hondo também estava presente quando Aurra executou Castas por revelar seu paradeiro a outros caçadores de recompensa. A visita de Aurra foi seguida pela chegada do Mestre Jedi Plo Koon e da aprendiz de Anakin, Ahsoka Tano, que acompanhava Boba Fett e seus associados. Hondo informou os dois Jedi que Aurra e Boba estavam esperando em um bar e havia armado armadilhas para eles. Após uma breve escaramuça, Aurra fugiu do bar em um airspeeder e foi perseguido por Ahsoka. Depois que os Jedi conseguiram se desarmar e capturar Boba, Hondo conseguiu convencer o jovem Fett a revelar a localização dos reféns da Almirante Shoan Kilian e um oficial Clone sabendo que seu pai iria querer que ele fosse. Fett cumpriu e os Jedi foram capazes de resgatar os reféns da República e capturar Bossk. Enquanto isso, Aurra tentou escapar na nave espacial de Boba Fett, Escravo I ''. ''No entanto, Ahsoka danificou a asa da nave, causando um colapso. Enquanto Aurra era presumida morta pelos Jedi, Hondo secretamente a resgatou e tomou posse do ''Escravo I no lugar do encarceramento de Boba. Entrega para Onderon Mais tarde na guerra, Ohnaka - a mando do General Jedi Anakin Skywalker - entregou vários lançadores de foguetes para as forças rebeldes em Onderon, que estavam lutando contra a ocupação separatista de seu planeta. Hondo conseguiu entregar as armas para a base dos rebeldes de Onderon, conhecida como o ninho . Ele então fez uma retirada discreta depois que forças separatistas de dróides apareceram Problemas com os Jedi e Grievous :" Hondo" "General Grievous, eu presumo? Que surpresa ... tenha um assento." "Você pode dispensar gracejos, pirata. Este planeta está agora sob controle Separatista!" "Aha ... E o que você acha que isso significa?" "Isso significa que você tem um novo mestre, escória pirata! " :―Grievous e Hondo Ohnakaframe|Grievous joga Ohnaka no chão : :Mais tarde, durante as Guerras Clônicas, Ohnaka e sua frigata corona armada interceptaram e embarcaram no cruzador de treinamento Jedi Crucible ''que carregava o Padawan Ahsoka Tano, o droide Huyang , o droide astromecânico R2-D2 e seis Jedis iniciados Petro, Gungi, Katooni, Ganodi, Byph e Zatt eles completaram recentemente um rito de iniciação em Ilum. a gangue Ohnaka queria levar os cristais kyber dos jovems, que formal altamente valorizados no mercado negro durante o ataque, Ohnaka e seus piratas usaram um tubo de ancoragem para embarcar no ''Crucible . Após uma luta, Huyang, R2-D2 e os filhotes conseguiram libertar o navio dos piratas e fugir para o espaço. No entanto, Tano foi sugado para dentro do tubo de ancoragem durante a tentativa de fuga e capturado por Ohnaka, que a considerava uma valiosa refém. :pós o ataque, Ohnaka e sua gangue levaram Ahsoka Tano à base deles em Florrum. Lá, ele a prendeu, e revelou que ele pretendia vendê-la para um "empresário" do submundo que pagaria "generosamente" por um Jedi feminino. Ele também afirmou ameaçadoramente que o chamado "empresário" não se importava se Tano fosse entregue a ele vivo ou morto. Mais tarde, a gangue Ohnaka foi visitada por uma trupe intinerante pelo Dug gerente Preigo Desconhecido para Ohnaka, os seis Jedi iniciantes se passaram como acrobatas juniores. Os iniciantes conseguiram impressionar Ohnaka e seus piratas durante um ato de entrada e posteriormente convenceram o capitão pirata bêbado a participar do segundo ato. Enquanto Hondo e seus piratas estavam distraídos, o jovem Katooni conseguiu libertar Tano e recuperar seus sabres de luz . Quando seus piratas viram os Jedi fugindo o caçaram, Ohnaka estava muito intoxicado para participar da perseguição. :ondo Ohnaka ficou em sua base pirata enquanto seus piratas tentavam recapturar Ahsoka e os Jedi iniciantes no deserto. Durante esse tempo, o capitão pirata foi posteriormente visitado pelo líder militar separatista General Grievous e por um exército de dróides. Grievous abriu um canal de comunicação com o conde Dooku, que conversou com Hondo. Em retaliação por sua prisão durante o primeiro encontro, o líder separatista veio para tomar Florrum e desmantelar o arsenal de Ohanaka. Apesar de seus protestos, Hondo foi encarcerado pelos Separatistas que procederam a desmantelar sua base e veículos. :Enquanto isso, Ahsoka Tano e os Jedis iniciante suniram forças com a gangue Ohnaka para resgatar Hondo e lutar contra os separatistas. Enquanto R2-D2 distraiu os dróides separatistas com o tanque do pirata, Ahsoka, os Jedis iniciantes e vários piratas entraram na base dos piratas e encontraram a cela de Hondo. Com o incentivo de Hondo, o jovem Katooni conseguiu montar corretamente seu sabre de luz e libertar Hondo de sua cela. Depois de libertar os piratas remanescentes, Hondo e seus salvadores Jedi conseguiram escapar da seção da prisão antes de ser nivelado por tanques separatistas. :Durante sua fuga, Ohnaka e seus piratas tentaram fugir do planeta, mas o jovem Katooni conseguiu apelar para seu senso de honra. Voando e consertando o Escravo I , Hondo conseguiu resgatar Ahsoka e os filhotes remanescentes do General Grievous, e juntos os piratas sobreviventes e os Jedi fugiram para um cruzador próximo da República, onde foram apanhados pelo General Kenobi. Quando confrontado por Kenobi sobre o ataque ao Crucible , Hondo afirmou que era uma missão de resgate. Kenobi decidiu não punir Hondo e a gangue de Ohnaka devido à ajuda que prestaram a Tano e aos Jedi iniciantes. Hondo partiu, mas não antes de dar a Katooni um aceno final de aprovação por suas ações em Florrum. Ataque dos Irmãos da Noite : : " Seu lixo'', pagará pela sua insolência." "Insolência! Somos piratas! Nem sabemos o que isso significa. Abra fogo!'' " : ―Darth Maul e Hondo Ohnaka :frame|left|Hondo e Plif Mukmuk durante a batalha com Darth Maul e Savage Opress.Hondo encontrou um novo desafio na forma do ressurgente Sith Lord Darth Maul e seu irmão Savage Opress , que tentaram recrutar a gangue de Ohnaka para um exército que serviria aos irmãos. Os Irmãos da Noite conseguiram atrair vários membros da gangue de Ohnaka a bordo de sua nave e conseguiram subornar dois tenentes em lados opostos. Aqueles que permaneceram leais a Hondo, incluindo um capitão, foram executados pelos dois Irmãos da Noite. Hondo testemunhou a execução via holograma. Sob a liderança de Darth Maul e Savage Oppress, os piratas vira-casaca lançaram um ataque contra a base de Ohnaka em Florrum e reivindicaram-no por conta própria.frame|Ohnaka e sua gangue abrem fogo contra os Irmãos da Noite :Felizmente para Hondo, ele recebeu reforços na forma do Cavaleiro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e da Mestre Jedi Adi Gallia . Juntamente com esses reforços Jedi, Hondo e seus piratas resistiram ao ataque dos Irmãos da Noite. Durante os combates, Gallia foi morto por Opress. Em menor número, Hondo, seus piratas e Kenobi foram obrigados a recuar para a base. Sob as ordens de Kenobi, Hondo e seus homens derrubaram uma seção de um túnel com explosivos para separar Kenobi e os Irmãos da Noite dos piratas. Enquanto estava sendo perseguido pelos piratas vira-casaca, Hondo usou um grande canhão blaster para convencer seus ex-associados a renunciar a sua aliança com os Sith e unir forças para dirigir Maul e Opress para o outro mundo. Juntos, eles forçaram os dois Irmãos da Noite a se retirarem e destruíram sua nave. No entanto, os dois Sith conseguiram escapar para o espaço em uma nave de fuga. No rescaldo da batalha Hondo e seus homens pilharam os destroços da nave de Maul e Opress. Era do Império Queda da Gangue Ohanaka Em algum momento após a ascensão do Império Galáctico e a queda da República, os Imperiais romperam a Gangue Ohnaka, forçando Hondo Ohnaka a continuar sua vida de pirataria sozinho. Em algum ponto desconhecido, Ohnaka antagonizou o Clã Rang fazendo com que o clã colocasse uma recompensa em sua cabeça. Batalha em Ord Mantell Em algum ponto seguinte 13 ABY , Hondo se juntou com IG-88 para recolher a recompensa em Qi'ra , um tenente em Dryden Vos sindicato do crime, Crimson Dawn. Após uma breve perseguição pelas ruas de Ord Mantell , os dois foram capazes de capturá-la. Eventualmente, porém, Qi'ra foi capaz de enganar Hondo e IG-88 para se ligarem, permitindo que ela os capturasse e recolhesse as recompensas em ambas as cabeças. Conhecendo os Espectros :" Você mentiu para mim? Eu sabia que gostava de você! " :―Hondo Ohnaka a Ezra Bridger : :Em 4 ABY , Hondo Ohnaka pegou do Devaroniano Senhor do Crime Cikatro Vizago sua nave estelar, o Broken Horn . ''Durante a luta, Ohnaka conseguiu desabilitar os dróides guarda-costas de Vizago ao roubar seu controlador de dróides e aprisionou o Devarônico em uma cela a bordo do brigue do navio. No entanto, Vizago conseguiu enviar um sinal de socorro antes de sua captura, que foi capturado por Ezra Bridger e pelo dróide astromecânico Chopper , que eram membros dos Espectros . Os dois rebeldes estavam limpando a espaçonave rebelde ''Fantasma ''que estava estacionada no planeta Garel uvindo a angústia de Vizago, Ezra e Chopper viajaram no ''Fantasma ''e encontram o ''Broken Horn em órbita acima de Garel. :thumb|left|250px|Ohnaka trabalha ao lado de Ezra Bridger.Os dois rebeldes embarcaram no Broken Horn e encontraram Ohnaka na ponte do navio. Quando questionado por Ezra, Hondo alegou que ele havia vencido o Broken Horn em um jogo de sabacc com Vizago. Não querendo revelar sua verdadeira identidade, Ezra se apresentou como o contrabandista e empreendedor galáctico Lando Calrissian . Pouco depois, o Broken Horn ''quebrado foi descoberto e atacado por um navio de guerra imperial. No entanto, Ohnaka e seus novos parceiros rebeldes conseguiram escapar devido às ações rápidas de Ezra e Chopper, que conseguiram ligar os motores e dar um salto para o hiperespaço. Impressionado, Hondo ofereceu a Ezra a chance de ajudá-lo a vender cinco geradores de energia a taxas de extorsão. No final, os dois parceiros concordaram em dividir seus lucros e dar a Ezra dois dos geradores de energia. Não confiando completamente em Ohnaka, Ezra roubou o controle dróide do pirata e secretamente o entregou a Chopper por segurança. :Hondo e seus novos parceiros viajaram para o planeta gelado Nixus onde planejavam vender os geradores de energia a um comprador desconhecido no Nixus Hub 218 pós o desembarque no Nixus Hub 218, Ohnaka e Ezra descobriram que seu comprador era o lorde do crime Jablogiano, Azmorigan. Azmorigan estava ciente de que o Clã Rang havia colocado uma recompensa na cabeça de Ohnaka e também reconheceu Ezra como um dos rebeldes que ajudaram Calrissian. Buscando vingança contra Hondo e Ezra elos erros cometidos no passado, Azmorigan os colocou sobre um carrinho de carga que os lançaria ao espaço . Azmorigan também planejou tomar seus geradores de energia para si mesmo. Antes de Azmorigan conseguir sua vingança, ele foi frustrado por Chopper, que atacou ele e seus homens. Durante o conflito que se seguiu, Ohnaka e seus aliados rebeldes conseguiram virar o jogo sobre Azmorigan e fugir do mundo com os geradores e vários créditos roubados. Hondo também percebeu que Ezra era um Jedi depois que o jovem empunhou um sabre de luz e usou a Força para impedir que o jogassem no espaço. :Depois de escapar de Nixus, Hondo e seus parceiros rebeldes viajaram de volta a Garel no ''Broken Horn ''com os geradores. Quando Ezra revelou sua verdadeira identidade e confidenciou que ele estava se sentindo sobrecarregado por suas responsabilidades para com a rebelião e seu treinamento Jedi, Ohnaka sugeriu que o menino poderia se tornar um "pirata Jedi". Pouco tempo depois, Ezra e Chopper andaram até a parte de baixo da nave , onde descobriram o Vizago em cativeiro, Vizago revelou que Hondo atirou nas costas dele com uma arma de choque e desativou seus dróides antes de tomar o controle de sua nave. Os dois rebeldes libertaram Vizago e juntos confrontaram Ohnaka na ponte. Enquanto Ezra propunha que os dois criminosos dividissem seus lucros e o deixassem manter os geradores, Vizago aproveitou a oportunidade para pegar seu controlador de dróides e ordenar que seus dróides atacassem os intrusos. Ohnaka conseguiu fugir na Fantasma , levando os cinco geradores de energia com ele. :Desconhecido para Hondo, a Fantasma estava com o piloto automático á tinha sido programado para retornar à sua nave-mãe, o ''Fantasma . Hondo desembarcou em um espaçoporto em Garel City de foi cercado pela outra tripulação do Ghost, incluindo o capitão da nave Hera Syndulla e o mestre de Ezra, Kanan Jarrus . Pouco depois, Ohnaka foi reencontrado por Ezra e Chopper, que haviam retornado a Garel em uma cápsula de escape . Os rebeldes permitiram que Hondo mantivesse seus créditos, mas apreenderam os cinco geradores de energia, que foram usados para aliviar uma crise de energia no planeta Rinn . Aparições *''Darth Maul, Parte II'' *''Darth Maul, Parte III'' *''Darth Maul, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 3: Endangered'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" Fontes * * * * * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * ; image #4 * *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Machos Categoria:Piratas Categoria:Weequay